OC's Needed!
by nikkiandfranklin
Summary: Need some fabulous characters for story! Every character is greatly appreciated :)


Hey, anyone! I'd like some OCs for a story I'll write and try to finish. I need some inspiration, though! If you could contribute by adding some characters that would be so fantastic. You can create as many as you like. The only rules I have is no unrealistic cats with purple fur etc., no heterochromia, and please add some variety in genders. The cats are warrior cats and need warrior names, and they are in the main four clans. (Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan.)

 **UPDATE: Please no more Thunderclan cats, unless they're elders. I do need cats for Shadowclan (warriors, apprentices) and elders for Windclan. Thank you for reading this**

Here's a form, but you can also use your own:

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance (fur color, eye color, markings, physique):

Personality:

Mate, Kits? (If so, please include their form too)

Other:

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Alderstar- black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes

Deputy: Smokefur- smokey grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Redberry- light brown tom with red paws and light blue eyes

Apprentice- Risingpaw

Warriors: Nightpetal- black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes

Redheart- dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes

Tawnysplash- black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes

Birchshadow- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quailfeather- dark brown she-cat with white stripes along her body, white paws, and dark green eyes

Corianderleaf- pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-dark brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Tigerfang- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Quailsong- light grey tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Pigeonfeather- white tom with grey patches and amber eyes

Willowtail-silver she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes

Apprentices: Flamingpaw- dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Eaglepaw- lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws, and pale blue eyes

Risingpaw- black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes

Featherpaw- fluffy silver tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and sky-blue eyes

Frostpaw- snow-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Nursery:

Spottedmist-tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother to Lilykit-grey tabby she cat with green eyes, and Echokit- tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes

Brindlestorm- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white underbelly, mother to Morningkit- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes, Falconkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, and Tawnykit

Elders:

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader: Blazestar- tall, stocky, light brown tom with dark ginger patches and amber eyes

Deputy: Skyfrost- blue-grey she-cat with white paws and deep blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ravenpool- skinny yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors: Birdecho- small albino long-furred white she-cat with pink eyes

Hollowheart- light brown tom with a dark brown muzzle and dark brown eyes

Marshpath- dark brown and black tabby tom with lighter paws and underbelly, with green eyes

Apprentices:

Flutterpaw-white she-cat with pale grey flecks and light amber eyes

Glowpaw- dark grey and black tabby she-cat with pale grey feet and blue eyes

Nursery:

Whitestep- small, black she-cat with white paws and stomach and dark blue eyes, mother to Toadkit-stocky, dark brown tom with patches of dark ginger and amber eyes, Frostkit- light ginger tom with a white stomach and deep blue eyes, and Violetkit- tall, pure black she-cat with a white stomach, white paws, a white tailtip, and indigo-blue eyes

Maplefrost- cream and tortoiseshell she-cat with a slender frame and piercing amber eyes

Elders: Tangledfur- stocky tom with dark brown badly tangled fur and bright amber eyes

Cricketchirp- light ginger tabby she-cat with brown patches and light brown eyes

Fogheart-dark grey tabby tom with misty blue eyes

 **Windclan:**

Leader: Lightstar- cream tom with white streaks and deep green eyes

Deputy: Coldwind- dark grey tom with white muzzle and chest and bright yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Larkshade- dark brown tabby she-cat

Warriors: Oakshade- cream tom with pale sandy paws and darker splotches and has amber eyes

Brindleberry- cream she-cat with white tabby striped and a light brown tail with amber eyes

Rushingspring- pale brown tabby tom with a white chest and tail tip and deep blue eyes

Wrenflower- pale brown tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and muzzle with amber eyes

Runningstorm- brown tabby tom with lighter legs and tail and deep blue eyes

Featherbreeze- silver tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and light green eyes

Fawndust-cream tom with light green eyes

Smalltail- stout, light brown tabby with a stub tail and light green eyes

Lilypetal- lean, light brown tabby she-cat with cream paws, silver stomach, and light green eyes

Apprentices:

Morningpaw- cream she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Hazelpaw- light brown tabby tom with silver paws and light green eyes

Nursery:

Larkfrost- dark blue-grey she-cat with white paws, has an ugly scar on under-belly and pale blue eyes, mother to Bluekit- dark blue-grey tabby tom with lighter tabby stripes and pale blue eyes and Honeykit- cream she-cat with sandy splotches and pale blue eyes.

Elders:

 **Riverclan:**

Leader: Thornstar- muscular dark brown tabby tom with black paws and muzzle with bright green eyes

Deputy: Silversong- sleek gray tabby she-cat with white markings and icy-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Goldenpetal- golden she-cat with white tuft of fur on chest with deep hazel eyes, Apprentice- Emberpaw

Warriors: Reedtail- light brown tabby tom with a ginger tail and light blue eyes

Bluewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with a blue-grey muzzle and blue eyes

Silverfur- pale silver tom with blue eyes

Featherwish: grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white tail

Branchclaw- dark brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes

Greytail-fluffy, light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail

Swallowtail- small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Ashpelt- grey tabby tom with dark patches around ice blue eyes

Rainpetal- blue-gray she-cat with silver-gray spots

Lionclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudpool- long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Fennelfur- pale dark ginger tabby tom with short spiky fur and green eyes

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- white she-cat with red tabby patches and ice-blue eyes

Tulip-paw: light cream she-cat with red paws and blue eyes

Grasspaw- light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown and black mixed tabby stripes alongside blue eyes

Eaglepaw- handsome grey and white tom with bright amber eyes

Brackenpaw- light brown tabby tom

Flamepaw- ginger tom with darker paws

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with golden-colored patches

Nursery:

Sunstorm- pale yellow she-cat with green eyes and a scar on her paw, mother to Cloverkit-very pale silver she-cat with green eyes, and Graykit- mottled silver and pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenwing- black she-cat with white underbelly and ice blue eyes, mother to Hazelkit- small, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes, Pondkit light grey she-cat with blue eyes, and Firekit- fluffy ginger tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and amber eyes

Ripplestream- silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes, mother to Willowkit- pale grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Troutkit- brown tabby tom with lighter underbelly and green eyes, and Splashkit- silver she-cat with darker splashes and light amber eyes

Whitepoppy- long-legged pure white she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Pinekit- ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes, and Splashkit- silver she-cat with darker splashes and light amber eyes

Mossheart- white she-cat with ginger patches and large blue eyes, mother to Shellkit- light brown tabby tom with oversized ears and clear blue eyes, and Hollowkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and cloudy green eyes

Elders:

Thanks!


End file.
